Keaton Johnson
Keaton is a Shiny Midnight Lycanroc who was born to a family Midnight Lycanrocs. When he was a RockRuff, he was abandoned by his Tribe & Family because he was a Shiny RockRuff, so he was beat down, but, when he escaped, he made friends with a Midday Lycanroc named Kaden. Then, Keaton was found by Stanley, Another Shiny Midnight Lycanroc, he was only friends with Stanley at first, but, then Stanley's Mother, Marion, offered to adopt Keaton as their son's Adopted Younger Brother. Keaton was so happy to have a family who really cared about him. His Father runs a diaper company called Pampaws Inc, since Keaton is adopted to Lyken's family, he gets to help Kaden & Stanley to see which prototype diapers are good to continue working on & which ones are not ok to release, so they can be scrapped. He's scared of Diaper Inflation because he doesn't like heights. Keaton is only 7 Years Old, Although, his birth date is currently undecided. He's shy, but, if you get to know him, he's a really sweet Lycanroc. Interactions with other the offspring PJ- They get along well, though he is ridiculed for wearing diapers, PJ considers Keaton a friend. He tries to convince PJ that all worlds are to be protected, though the sin ones are a little disturbing. HF!Sans- Keaton is frightened of HF!Sans, Mainly because he's the child to the two Edgier Sans, UF & UH Sans. HF!Sans makes fun of Keaton because he's weaker than PJ because it's more fun to make Keaton cry & see him wet his diaper to make it more humiliating for Keaton. Keaton despises him, but, willing to find good in HF!Sans even though it seems impossible for HF!Sans to be nice. Buster- Has yet to meet Buster since their families don't know each other. Conversations PJ Keaton: Hey, PJ, what's up? PJ: Just trying balance the universe out. Keaton: Why? I thought it WAS balanced. PJ: You don't get it. Error is my "Father", he tracks down glitches & anomalies that appear as "unwanted bleeps on the radar", Alternative Universes & Alternative Timelines- They have meanings. Keaton: Alternative Universes? Alternative Timelines? PJ: Correct. My Fathers are polar opposites. Error hates all glitches & anomalies; believing that there's only the original universe. Ink, my other father, is from the Inkverse. He creates AUs & ATs; known as "The Protector of AUs". Keaton: Wow. I wanna know more about you. PJ: Me? I'm a combination of both. I feel like my purpose is to destroy AUs that don't belong. Keaton: Maybe protect them too. Don't be rash. PJ: I see. Alright, Keaty. Consider this a promise: I'll protect whatever AUs I like. Keaton: OK. Wanna try a Diaper on? PJ: Hahaha, no thank you. Keaton: OK. Trivia * The Diaper Keaton is wearing was actually made by Lyken's Company, Pampaws Inc. The Symbol is actually the Nohrian Emblem used in areas & on Armor related to Nohr. His Vest is based on Keaton's Vest in Fire Emblem Fates. * Unlike other Midnight Lycanrocs, due to their low temper, tough appearance & intimidating looks, Keaton's actually not aggressive like other Midnight Lycanroc are; Keaton is really nice, has bathroom problems, likes to takes naps & play with his Older Brother, Stanley. * Keaton was named after the Nohrian Wolfskin Unit from Fire Emblem Fates, Keaton. Kaden was named after the Hoshidan Kitsune Unit from Fire Emblem Fates, Kaden. * Art by CaptainDeadpool15 on Deviantart. * Pokemon belongs to Nintendo & GameFreak. Category:Midnight Lycanroc Category:Male Category:Pokemon